


A Monster?

by Eccosong



Series: Wings of Fire oneshots [2]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccosong/pseuds/Eccosong
Summary: A sound in the cave under the mountain wakes Starflight up in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Clay & Starflight (Wings of Fire)
Series: Wings of Fire oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168754
Kudos: 7





	A Monster?

Starflight jerked awake, a sound in the central cave had woken him. It was dark, not that that was anything unusual under the mountain. He looked around the sleeping cave trying to find the source of the sound but all he saw from this angle were the sleeping forms of Glory and Tsunami, the Rainwing and Seawing deep asleep. 

He was about to go back to sleep when he heard the sound again, like a plop, something falling into the river maybe. Starflight got up quietly and slunk over to Tsunami. He began to shake the bigger dragonet. 

"Tsunami wake up." Tsunami only grumbled in her sleep and rolled over. The sound happened again and Starflight redoubled his efforts. "Tsunami!" He whispered. No luck it seemed he wouldn't be able to wake up the Seawing, and if he couldn't wake her up then there was no chance of him waking anyone else up. So he started to sneak into the central cave, trepidation sinking deep into his scales with every step. Maybe it was just Webs, in the river, in the middle of the night. Or more likely it was some horrible monster here to specifically eat him. 

Starflight was about to lose his nerve before he finally entered the main cave and saw what was making the noise. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when he saw the large frame of Clay, the Mudwing was lying slumped by the little river and occasionally rolled little rocks into the water with a plop. 

Starflight sidled up close to the Mudwing before making his presence known. "Clay, what are you doing up?" 

Clay nearly jumped at the sound of Starflight's voice. He looked up at the Nightwing before looking back down and rolling another rock into the water. "Just thinking, you?" 

Starflight was suddenly very worried about where this conversation was going, Clay sounded completely out of it to him. "Well, you woke me up." He said. 

Clay remained rather silent after that, occasionally rolling another small rock into the river. Looking at the Mudwing closer he seemed, incredibly sad, he wasn't crying but it looked like a near enough thing. "Starflight, you're really smart right?" 

"I-uh." 

"Am I a monster?" It was like a dam burst and now Starflight knew exactly what was going on. The things Kestrel said to Clay on a regular basis finally seemed to have gotten to him. Three moons why did Kestrel have to keep bringing up the egg story. Starflight wasn't sure what to do here, why did it have to be him that had to wake up to this? He wasn't ready for something like this. Sunny would have done such a better job of this, or Glory even, maybe not Tsunami she would have just suggested jumping in the river. How would Sunny handle this? 

"Of course not, you've done nothing but prove otherwise this entire time, regardless of what Kestrel says." Starflight said in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. He went to drape his wing over Clay but stopped short. "You are the nicest dragon I know that isn't Sunny." 

Clay laughed, it was delightful to Starflight's ears. "Sunny is super nice isn't she." 

Starflight went ahead and draped his wing over the Mudwing. "And so are you." 

"Thanks Starflight, I...Thanks." Clay still seemed a little morose but he seemed better than he was a few moments ago. "You know, I was actually thinking of taking Tsunami's usual advice and jumping in the river, but all that would have gotten me is cold and wet." 

It was Starflight's turn to laugh now, and that seemed to bring a smile to Clay's wide scaly face. "We'd all probably listen to that advice more if the water weren't absolutely freezing." Clay nodded enthusiastically. "Clay, you wanna see if there's anything left over in the food cave?" Clay nodded even more enthusiastically and the pair left for the food cave wings still draped across each other. They found a pair of chickens that were seemingly leftover from dinner and ate in companionable silence. Afterwards they slunk back to the sleeping cave trying their best not to wake anyone else. The pair sat down on Starflights bed intent to only sit a moment and without really realizing it both fell asleep. The next morning the other dragonets awoke to find them still asleep curled around each other.

Glory teased them for a month. 


End file.
